


Mommy Daughter Fun

by AngelFlower23



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16765681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower23/pseuds/AngelFlower23
Summary: When the war is over Ruby and Weiss start a new relationship of Mommy/Daughter play.Light BDSM if at all and mentions of wetting diapers.Was previously posted here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by A.B. from Discord.  
> This story was done for Kinktober but decided to have it edited and reposted.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love (^_^)

Weiss and Ruby had been living together in Weiss' old home for a couple of months now. The war had been won. Now Ruby and Weiss had decided to officially be together - so they had moved in together.

Ruby for all intents and purposes wanted to be cuddled and taken care off. She felt that since she had saved all of Remnant by killing off Salem she deserved to be pampered and babied. Weiss complied and looked through the CCT to find how best she could provide Ruby with what she wanted and needed. She found information on Mommy/daughter relationships in the BDSM world. She decided to print the papers out and bring those to Ruby, to see what she said about the idea.

Ruby started reading them and thought about it for a few hours. She then went to Weiss in the room they shared. “Okay Weiss, I read through these, there's one thing I don't want and it's dirtying up diapers but I don't mind wetting them. But I'm alright with dry suckies or even a baby bottle every now and then.” Weiss looked at Ruby and smiled.

“Okay Ruby we will try it out, and I'll most definitely be your mommy.” Weiss said smiling as she opened her arms so Ruby could join her in a hug. Ruby smiled and crawled towards Weiss as she enveloped Ruby in a warm hug kissing her temple. Weiss started kissing her ear and cheek, Ruby giggled and looked up at Weiss. “So you will be my mommy, huh Weiss.” 

Weiss smiled at her and looked into her silver eyes. “Yes baby I will be, now how about we do something light today, want some dry suckies?” Weiss asked smiling, Ruby nodded her head eagerly as Weiss started to unbutton her nightgown. Once Weiss' breast was exposed for Ruby, Ruby latched on to it, sucking it as if she were a baby. Weiss kissed her head and held her with her left arm as Ruby, sucked on her left nipple. After a while, Ruby stopped and looked up at Weiss. Weiss placed a hair behind Ruby's ear and kissed her, it was a peck first then she kissed her again but with much more passion.

Weiss gently pushed Ruby onto the bed. She started touching underneath her black tank top. She kissed down her face and neck. Ruby moaned softly as she felt Weiss cold hands on her skin, her kisses lighting up the fire inside of her. Ruby started touching Weiss legs with her own while also touching her nightgown covered butt. She captured Weiss lips in a hot kiss, but Weiss soon stopped her.

“Ah, Ah, Mommy will say when you kiss mommy and you will have to wait to touch her,” Weiss said smiling down at Ruby. Ruby pouted and huffed in disappointment. Weiss chuckled and took off her gown completely showing she was not wearing any underwear underneath. Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss take off Ruby's pajamas off too, as she kissed down her body and licked on her. After she got to her hot center she spoke to her pussy. “ Now mommy is going to eat you baby girl.” and with that Weiss started licking and flicking her tongue over Ruby's clit over and over.

“Oh Mommy yes, yes I love it.” Ruby exclaimed happy and excited. Ruby kept her eyes on her lover turned mother for things such as these. She loved the kinkiness of this erotic play, she knew she wanted more of it. Weiss kept eating her out till Ruby finally climaxed. Once she got down from her high, Weiss kissed her lips and went to the kitchen with a robe to make her a strawberry milk in a bottle. Once she had that she went back to their room and closed the door behind her. She took off her robe and climbed back to the bed.

“Here Ruby your milk, drink it all okay” Weiss handed Ruby her bottle and Ruby gladly took it. She got close to Weiss and laid her head on her chest as she drank from her bottle and Weiss ran her fingers lazily through her hair. After Ruby had finished she shoved the bottle to Weiss. Weiss kissed her head and took the baby bottle from her placing it on the nightstand as she cuddled Ruby to go to sleep. Yes, this was different but is something Ruby wanted and who was she to say no, to her little rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to continue this story I'll write more to it when the muse hits me it's just something I want to do for fun.
> 
> Remember Comments and Kudos are Love!

Ruby was coloring in her coloring book. Her legs moving up and down behind her. She heard Weiss walk in with her hair getting dried by her white towel. Weiss smiled at her and laid the towel on the sofa as she went to get herself a coffee and a strawberry milk in Ruby's zippy cup. She came back and put the zippy cup on the coffee table in front of Ruby and sat down on the couch reusing the towel over her hair.

Ruby watched Weiss as she did all this while bitting her lower lip softly. 

"You look pretty mommy" Ruby said looking up at Weiss.

"You're pretty too my baby girl what are you coloring?"

"I'm coloring a Girraf with a Koala they are both in suits it looks funny mommy" She said showing her what she had colored so far.

"Ah that's lovely say mind if I join you in coloring?"

Ruby shook her head no. Weiss smiled and got on the floor and began coloring and Eagle that had a dress and purse on.

Ruby smiled as she watched her mommy color with her. Weiss took it seriously and stayed within the lines and colored only in one way to make things even.

Ruby was a bit more roughed in her crayons making it much darker color. 

After a while they finished coloring and Weiss took Ruby to sit on the couch with her so they could watch Sailor Moon together. They saw the end of Season 1 where Princess Serenity fought Beryl with the spirits of the four scouts.

Ruby watched in awe loving it and cuddling closer to Weiss who wrapped her arm around Ruby making her get ever closer to her body. She smiled and ran her fingers through her hair as she smiled content to finally be home with her precious baby girl.

Ruby drank from her Zippy Cup as she cuddled and laid on top of Weiss chest. They were now laying on the sofa enjoying each other's company as Weiss lazily ram her nails over Ruby's shirt covered back. She smiled a genuine smile knowing how close her baby was to her.

Weiss loved moments like these just being so close to her baby girl. She loved Ruby more than anything else in the world and for her she would do anything for. She had decided to call Yang and Blake and invite them for Ruby's birthday get together but unlike passed Birthdays were it was clear Ruby was not enjoying them. This time Ruby would be the todler she felt she was. Which is why she was only inviting Yang and Blake. 

She enjoyed Ruby sucking on her tit when she pulled her shirt up. She rubbed her back soothingly and enjoyed their closeness. She watched the second part of Sailor Moon and continued enjoying her baby girl. After she bathed Ruby and got her ready for bed. She sat on their bed and red Ruby a story about a princess that could use a flying carpet and could talk to animals.

"I like princess Alia she's super nice to animals"

"Yes she's a strong caring princess like you"

Ruby giggled and kissed Weiss lips softly. After they fell asleep holding each other close the promise that they would always be together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still continuing this story this is my fun story I write to it when I need a break from my other stories.
> 
> Edited by lustigkurre

Ruby got dressed in her cute lolitta red and pink dress. She had a pink and red bow on the side of her head. She wore her diaper and looked at herself in the mirror, she was truly happy her mommy did this for her. 

Weiss had made sure all the food was prepared and ready for the guests that would arrive soon. It was only Yang and Blake but she had made sure to talk to the both of them before they saw Ruby.

_"Hello Yang, it's me. Weiss."_

_" Hey Princess what's up? Did Ruby already eat a piece of the cake?"_

_"No, but I got to tell you something about her. She and I are in a mommy/daughter relationship. She wears kids clothes and diapers."_

_Yang got quiet taking it in. Her sister was a baby, a toddler, or well acting like one. Why would Ruby do this? She didn't know, but she wouldn’t make fun of her baby sister._

The conversation ended with an ok and will see you later. Weiss felt that until Yang saw Ruby she wouldn't understand. 

Ruby got her binky and put it in her mouth and sucked on it, loving how good it felt in her mouth. As she waited for Weiss to come get her, she colored in her coloring book.

Weiss saw Klein going to open the door. She heard him greeting Blake and Yang. They soon entered the living room.

Weiss walked to the living room and hugged Blake and Yang. Yang looked at Weiss. "So where's Ruby, can I talk to her alone for a few?"

Weiss licked her lips and nodded. "Yes she's in her play room. Is... come I'll show you." Weiss said heading to Ruby's play room. She opened the door softly and let Yang go through before closing the door and walking back to the living room.

Yang walked into the room and saw Ruby with a binky in her mouth, as she colored in her coloring book. Yang held in a gasp and sat down next to Ruby. "Hey little sis, what you doing?" 

"Coloring, hi Yang!" Ruby hugged her sister tightly, a hug that was warmly returned. Yang kissed the top of Ruby's head.

"Hey baby, so why do you want to be a baby?"

Ruby looked at her, not saying a word. Yang wondered if what she said was too much. Ruby took out her binky and let it hang tin the holder. "Because I need to relax and feel protected. Yang I saved all of remnant and this is my way to relax."

"But Ruby we all saved Remnant it wasn't just you. But if this is your way of relaxing after all that happened. I don't blame you. I'll support you."

Ruby smiled and hugged Yang. "Thanks sis I love you." Ruby lifted her face and gave Yang a peck on her lips. Yang smiled and hugged her tighter.

After that talk between sisters they stayed and colored a page together.

Weiss and Blake were on the sofa sipping tea while they chatted.

"So Ruby is a baby?" Blake said taking a bite of her quesito.

"Yes she acts and feels like a toddler." Weiss sipped from her tea.

Blake chewed on her quesito thinking about that. She licked her finger and looked at Weiss.   
"Well I suppose since she went through all that she did, she needs a break."

Weiss put her cup of tea on the little tea plate. "Yes that's why I let her and encourage it."

Yang and Ruby walked in. Yang carrying Ruby on her hip.

"Hey guys, here's the birthday girl." Ruby got shy and sank her face in to Yang's shoulder.

Blake smiled softly and Weiss looked at Ruby with adoration.

"Come on Rubes is time for your birthday!" Yang said as she rubbed her back in circles.

Ruby nodded and got down from Yang. Yang smiled and saw how quickly Ruby went to Weiss asking for a kiss.

Weiss complied and kissed her. They sat on the sofa, Ruby cuddling Weiss. They chatted and ate the finger food that was offered like quiche, shrimp and of course quesito and cookies. Ruby looked up at her mommy and asked.

"Can I have a dog? Zwei is my dad's. I want a doggy." 

Weiss bit her lip and looked at Ruby. "I'd love to have a dog. I like the Cavalier King Charles pups. Weiss kissed Ruby and looked in to her silver eyes. "Sure baby we will get a dog for your birthday."

Yang kept watching Ruby and how she acted. She bit on her shrimp and thought of how her baby sister was acting. She couldn't blame her but a part of her wanted to know how it felt. She would talk to Blake once they got home.


End file.
